


Promises To Keep

by lovesrainscent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesrainscent/pseuds/lovesrainscent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her sensei had extracted a promise from her upon his death and she intended to keep it.<br/><i>Take care of Chouji and Shikamaru.</i> That was her job from here on out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises To Keep

**Title: Promises to Keep**

 **Author: Lovesrainscent**

 **Pairing: Ino/Shika/Cho (sort of)**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and I do not make any money from these writings.

 **Promises to Keep**

Her sensei had extracted a promise from her upon his death and she intended to keep it.

Take care of Chouji and Shikamaru, that was her job from here on out.

Shikamaru was easy. No, that wasn't the word. Taking care of Shikamaru was straightforward but never easy. They'd sought each other out, echoing, aching need. The sex was brutal and hard the first few times, each one angrier than the other that they'd survived and their sensei hadn't. The ache had tempered and quenched between them then honed itself to a keen double-edged sword. For after the unbearable loss of their teacher, they'd created between them a specter that loomed larger still. Neither one of them could admit it so they never did. But the fact remained that there was something worse than losing their sensei and that was the realization that they might lose each other.

Chouji on the other hand was an enigma. It took her a long time to understand what he needed. She was afraid he was cocooning himself into a despair from which he might never emerge. She couldn't allow that to happen. She wouldn't fail Asuma that way.

She tried blatantly flaunting her body, bold and brash but he only politely rebuffed her and withdrew further into himself. She screeched into his mind, demanding that he open up and TELL HER how it hurt. But he coiled in on himself so that she knew anything more was tantamount to rape.

And so she began to woo him. Flirting always on the edges of his mind, whispering sweet nothings. Catching him unawares and wiping away the tears after his dreams. "Chouji-kun," she'd whisper, "let me help."

"I-I-I need him. I miss him," Chouji would mumble in his sleep, leaving her puzzled. Didn't they all?

Then one night he finally faded off to a sleep that wasn't fitful. And in a moment of shattering clarity, she saw the subject of his dream.

Oh.

That changed everything.

He needed him.

He missed him.

Nara Shikamaru.

She cried herself to sleep that night not knowing who she was angrier with. Shikamaru who without a doubt had figured it out already and yet had said or done nothing? Too afraid of what his parents would say, what his mother would say if he were to have a relationship with a male friend? Stupid, stubborn Nara pride! Chouji for being too shy to simply speak up and tell his friend that he needed him? Stupid stubborn Akamichi reserve! Herself for not figuring it out sooner? Or maybe she was angriest with Asuma for going away and leaving them all in this mess?

She wiped tears from her eyes with the heel of her hand and made a vow. "I won't fail you, sensei, I won't."

The next time Shikamaru fucked her, she opened her mind to Chouji just flickering at the edges, inviting, offering. She let him taste Shikamaru, breathe in his scent, feel what it's like to be held in his arms. Chouji only stayed a moment, she could tell how shy he was and broke the link quickly. But the offer had been made and the next time, Chouji accepted with some minimal hesitation.

In time she and Chouji became quite adept at fucking Shikamaru. Sometimes she let Chouji control her body, touching Shikamaru the way he wanted to, trying positions that were new to them both. Mostly she just let him feel. That seemed to be what he needed most - to simply wake up from the numbness and feel alive again after Asuma's death. Guiltily she wondered when they ought to tell Shikamaru what they were up to. That she was in effect using him, using his body to bring Chouji back to them both.

Shikamaru solved that problem for them.

One night when the sweat was slick between their two bodies and Chouji was in her mind, Shikamaru drove himself balls deep within her, grinding against her inside and rasping out Chouji's name in her ear. The orgasm that washed over her wasn't hers alone, Chouji was there with them in her mind, her body, his body, Shikamaru's body, she wasn't quite sure where she stopped and either of the two of them began.

When Shikamaru withdrew from her body and Chouji from her mind, her eyes opened and she looked at him startled, scared and angry. She knew then that Shikamaru had always been three steps ahead of her, always known that this was the only solution. He couldn't change that he was straight any more than Chouji could change that he was gay. More importantly, nothing could change the fact that he loved them both beyond measure.

Ino looked into his eyes and learned the pain of too much tenderness. He'd known the answer all along, but couldn't ask her to do such a thing, couldn't put the pressure all on her. She sobbed in his arms like a child that night until he kissed her tears away.


End file.
